FixedBot Commands
FixedBot, maintained by #s#8059, is the main bot used in the server. The channels for using the bot are #bot_commands and #bot_overflow_trivia. Alternative phraseology is separated by a vertical line. Mandatory terms are denoted by . Optional terms are denoted by brackets. Eurovision commands Eurovision commands and their descriptions are: * !codes contest_year_show: Show a list of entry codes (optionally for a specific contest). ** !codes embed: Shows an embed showing the country codes. ** !codes map: Shows an image showing a map of the country codes. * !nf_list: Shows a list of available national finals, grouped by country. * !esc donors : Get the top 10 biggest givers of points to a country (from 1975 onwards). * !esc entry : Show information about a specific entry. * !esc search : Search for an NF song based on (parts of) its title. Ranking commands Ranking commands are used to create and interact with user rankings of song contests or National Selections for a particular year. Any user can submit a ranking, where their favourite song goes first, followed by their next favourite, and so on. All instances of !ranking can also be abbreviated !ra. Ranking commands and their descriptions are: * !ra comp user mode: Compare your ranking to the ones of server members.Modes for compare/global_compare: * 1: Correlation based comparison (lets you see positive/negative relations) * 2: RMSE based comparison (i.e. the old taste values) * -1: Like 1, but including non-server members * -2: Like 2, but including non-server members * !ra copy : Get a copiable version of your ranking. * !ra delete confirmation: Delete your ranking. * !ra dv alt_user: Get a side-by-side comparison between the rankings of two users. * !ra entry members...: Show stats about an entry in personal rankings. * !ra chart ranking_method: View the global user rankings.Modes for global: * 1: Eurovision-style points * 2: Average position * 3: Controversy (with standard deviation) * 11: Eurovision-style points vs. potential - in % * 12: Average position vs. potential - in % * 13: Controversy coefficient * 21: Average Eurovision-style points per ranking * 22: Sum of ranking placements - lower is better * 23: Controversy coefficient (position-adjusted) * !ra gc ranking_method mode: Compare the collective ranking to the ones of the users.Ranking methods for global_comp: * 1: Eurovision-style points * 2: Average position * 11: Eurovision-style points vs. potential - in % * 12: Average position vs. potential - in % * 21: Average Eurovision-style points per ranking * 22: Sum of ranking placements - lower is better * !ra progress user: Check your ranking progress for each year (valid, invalid, or no ranking). * !ra submit contest_year_show countries_or_codes...: Submit your personal rankings.How to submit a personal ranking: Use !ranking submit year , with the country codes from best to worst. * To rank Junior Eurovision, put a j before the year, like j2018. * To rank national finals, put its country code before the year, like se2019 (Sweden 2019). * To see the relevant codes, try !codes. Additional notes: * You must rank all entries, no partial rankings. * If you use country names instead of codes, surround multi-word country names with quotes. * Don't use punctuation around the quotes, only spaces. * For national finals, you must use entry codes. Example ranking: !ranking submit 2019 Albania, dk, it, fr, es, ch, "United Kingdom" mt, cz * !ra view user: View a personal ranking. Notes